Huye
by Boddy.neko
Summary: Es exactamente la misma persecusión, sólo que esta vez es narrada por Sakura... ahora sólo falta Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

_**Huye**_

Por Boddy Love

_Corre, desaparece, escóndete, has que la tierra te trague. Lárgate, esfúmate de mi vista, de donde te pueda mata, de donde te han arrancado el corazón, aléjate de ella, piérdete de donde alguna vez tu corazón latió por esa mujer._

_Más te vale no detenerte antes de llegar al fin del mundo, corre, y corre rápido, no pares de huir, no pares de moverte, sigue esquivando los árboles, salta aquellas rocas que se esfuerzan por derivarte. Sigue llorando, sigue sangrando, no me interesa, no me importa si te vas, a donde vas, o con quien vas. Lo único que me importa es que te alejes, no dejes que te alcance ella, no dejes que te alcance; tu huyes por decepción, ella te sigue por remordimiento, y yo... yo la sigo a ella por estúpido, la sigo porque te odio, y sólo sobre mi cadáver te podría ver con ella. He preferido verte derramar lágrimas mientras yo la besaba, mientras yo la sostenía en mis brazos; no te diste cuenta, tú la has cuidado para mí, pero has olvidado algo, has olvidado que ella sólo me dibuja a mí en sus orbes verdes, sólo quiere ser presionada entre uno de mis abrazos, mientras que tú la consolabas, ella sólo deseaba que yo estuviera aquí, para no tener que soportarte, le das asco¿lo sabías?, te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, no le interesas ni en lo más mínimo como hombre. A ella no le interesas ni aunque lloraras sangre, no le importó cuando te golpeé, y no le importó cuando saliste corriendo de esa habitación. Acéptalo, mientras corres, ella no extraña siquiera tu aroma, ni la estúpida sonrisa en tu cara, ni su reflejo en tus ojos, en tus infantiles ojos, aquella chica que te sigue sólo corre tras de ti por compasión, por lástima y por remordimiento. Porque siente que te debe algo, y nunca la tendrás, porque ella no nada que no sea a mí, y porque sólo se estremece con mi mirada, y porque el único hombre que puede estar a su lado, soy yo, y nadie más que yo._

_Así que sigue y no te detengas, tú y yo sabemos exactamente a donde te diriges, así que no te detengas, no pares hasta llegar a ese lugar, no pares hasta romper el aire con tu rostro, cuando yo llegue ahí, sonreiré al verte en el suelo, donde no vales nada para ella, hasta un favor y lárgate de este mundo. Tú tocaste a esa mujer, tú la tocaste, la acariciaste antes que yo, te paseaste por sus deliciosos labios antes que yo, y eso se paga, muy caro, así que si no te quitas el sufrimiento que ella te ha dejado, yo lo haré, sin piedad. No me importa si ella llora por no poder pedirte disculpas antes, no me interesa si se queda con el sentimiento de culpa que le clavaste, yo te arrancaré la vida trozo a trozo, no importa si tengo que matar primero al monstruo que llevas dentro, debes entender que ella ha sido, es y será mía, su olor, su aroma, su carne y su piel, calla y sigue corriendo, derrama tu líquido vital sobre la hierva seca que cruje cuando pasas... vete, no regreses, lárgate donde yo no te alcance... huye, si no quieres que te haga tragar tu propio corazón, huye, huye de mí, de tu mejor amigo y tu peor enemigo..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Detente**_

Por Boddy Love

_Alto, frena, no te alejes, espérame... escúchame... deja de huir de mí. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no era mi intensión herirte, juro que no lo era; pero por favor detente para poder hablar mejor, así no puedo emitir palabra alguna; con tu precipitada huida, haces que mi corazón se encoja, dejas exactamente nada de aire dentro de mis pulmones, aceleras de manera aterradora el palpitar de mis venas, aso vas a hacer reventar, date cuenta, voltea y frena de golpe tu acelerada carrera a contra destino, respira y déjame respirar, tú sabes que no puedes cambiar lo que siento por él, ni lo que siento por ti. Yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado... ¿lo sabes?... no, creo que no lo sabes... _

_Si supieras cuanto te quiero no habrías huido así de repente de aquella habitación; yo sé que la alegría de volver a verlo no he para nada una excusa, pero tienes que entender que desde hace mucho necesitaba aunque fuera un roce de sus labios con los míos, aunque ahora que lo tuve, no pude evitar comparar sus labios con los tuyos... no es lo mismo, en definitiva no..._

_Yo siempre he amado el divertido crujir que las hojas hacen al pisarlas, siempre me ha encantado el chocar del viento en mi cara al corretear alguna mariposa... pero ahora odio lo que siento al pasar por sobre estas hojas marchitas, secas, muertas, marcadas con un líquido rojo y viscoso, que me niego a creer que es tu sangre... aún no me puedo explicar porqué le permití siquiera tocarte, sé que sólo fue un golpe, pero fue uno que me dolió demasiado... antes me agradaba su crujir... pero ahora, ahora no, porque lo único que le hacen percibir a mi inquieto y jadeante corazón es que te estoy perdiendo... no te veo... "¡Naruto!"... grito en medio de un montón de árboles que me miran como si yo fuera la culpable... ¡Narutoo!... por favor, sólo necesito saber dónde estás, y si estás bien... me paraliza la idea de que te vayas y no regreses, me marea el buscarte entre las penumbras... me decido por un lugar, sólo sigo a mi corazón... sólo quiero que vuelvas conmigo... vuelvo a correr, a pesar de mi cansancio, vuelvo a tu búsqueda, sin darle importancia a los gritos de él que me exigen que me detenga, que tu fin ha llegado, que no tengo porque pedirte perdón... ¿pedirte perdón?... yo no quiero pedirte perdón, yo sólo quiero confesarte que te... que te extraño, que no es lo mismo cuando él me abraza, porque fui una tonta al no defenderte de él, siendo que tu idea era la correcta, yo no quería, no del todo; yo no quería estar con él, no quería que siguiera besándome la piel, porque nadie me hacía sentir lo que tú, porque es diferente que cuando tú lo haces, porque yo sé que tú lo haces porque me quieres... aunque también tú sabías que no eras del todo correspondido... _

_Me duelen los pies, de hecho me duele la cabeza también, mi garganta ya está del todo seca, y estoy casi afónica de tanto gritarte que regreses, pero comienzo a hacerme a la idea de que no vas a volver, o por lo menos, no vas a volver a mi lado..._

_Por favor, Naruto, no te alejes de mí... no me dejes sola... porque a pesar de que sin él creía que estaba completamente sola, no era cierto, porque tú estabas conmigo... quiero que sigas conmigo, quiero que detengas tu carrera, que regreses y me abraces, y que me digas que todo va a estar bien y que no me preocupe, por favor Naruto, detente... _


End file.
